


Dear Hanna

by Steamcraft



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Drabble Fic, M/M, Punk AU, candycoated horror, kinkmeme prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamcraft/pseuds/Steamcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna receives letters from a secret admirer, Jayne has papercuts, and Ples is just deeply amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amusement

Detective Jayne Hart sets down his Thermos and leans back in his chair with a distant look. He stays like this for a few minutes before coming back to reality and turning to his partner with a perplexed and determined expression. Ples Tibenoch isn't even looking at him, and is actually shuffling through their recent case files, when he shakes his head firmly. "I told you before Jayne, I will not go to the bar with you again after work."

Jayne deadpans. "That was once, and I said sorry, and that's not even what I wanted to ask."

"The answer will still be 'no', then," Ples says and he finally glances to his partner with a teasing half-smirk.

"This isn't a yes or no question," Jayne replies, all serious. He looks around the office to make sure its empty. It is silent except for the two clockworks ticking; Laslow's door's been closed for the majority of the day, small screams of frustration heard while she tries to create logical, realistic reports for when police work cross roads with Hanna's cases. Noticing this, the graying man sets down the folder and wheels his chair back to the desk beside his partner's, giving his full attention. "Ples," he asks, and he hesitates for a moment, looking to be at a loss for words. "Um, guys. What was- made- how did- ...er, you, uh... _liking_ -"

Ples is more amused with this than he is bewildered by the conversation. "Say it with me: Homosexual." Jayne's face flushes and he hides it and nods in his arms. His partner takes pity and replies, "Women are beautiful. When I see a woman, I think of someone who could have been my mother, or a daughter or sister of mine. I cannot have sexual relations with such a person. One would believe with this outlook on women, I would have the same opinions for men; that is not the case."

Jayne peeks out from his arms with curious interest, and his next question is slightly muffled. "When did you know?"

"When I was in my mid-teens, probably," Ples shrugs, "learning about sex and the works. It is liberal in Europe; what you Americans claimed  _vulgar_ and  _sinful_  is only  _natural_ and  _common_." He gave his own quizzical look. "What brought this on, may I ask?"

The detective's ears burn and he's suddenly into action around his desk area, straightening and re-organizing. He clicks a pen four times. "Oh, no reason, just curious."

"Hmm," comes the skeptical hum. With a lingering stare, Ples shrugs again and rolls back to the filing cabinet. "Whomever the case, Jayne, the first sexual feelings toward the same sex will appear completely unexpected and possibly a bit shocking. But know this," he paused long enough for Jayne to look at him, "liking a certain person or sex does not make you  _wrong_  or  _demented_  or any less of a human being."

His partner takes these words of wisdom to heart. He nods. "Okay, thank you."

"Most welcome," Ples replies sincerely. A few quiet moments and he asks {purposely} while Jayne is drinking his coffee: "So, Hanna is it?" Jayne chokes and the other man chuckles, deeply amused.


	2. Text Message Interlude

Hanna isn't in the apartment when Jayne returns from work. It's 5:13 in the afternoon so there's no need for him to be worried until 10, especially when Hanna has a phone now and Jayne's number is on speed-dial. Though, whether or not the little punk decides to let him know if he's going to be late is another story. At this thought Jayne's mouth twists unpleasantly because it has happened far too many times, even when Hanna was in  _real danger_.

Jayne lays his case folders on the couch before digging into his pocket for his phone. He'll text him just in case.

**TO: HANNA CROSS**   
_At the apartment. Shall I expect you here for dinner?_

The reply is almost instantaneous which pushes some concern off his shoulders.

**FROM: HANNA CROSS**   
_at worths on a case dont wait up_

And concern comes back.

**TO: HANNA CROSS**   
_At Worth's? Are you okay?_

**FROM: HANNA CROSS**   
_yea mom chill out, not hurt_

**FROM: HANNA CROSS  
** _promise_

Jayne moves away from the door with a sigh. His shoulders sag and he puts himself at the couch.

**TO: HANNA CROSS  
** _...alright. I brought new cases for you._

**FROM: HANNA CROSS  
** _c u 2nite_

**FROM: HANNA CROSS  
** _pick up mail_

**TO: HANNA CROSS  
** _Sure. See you when you get here. Stay out of trouble. Call me._

There isn't a reply, but Jayne isn't really expecting one.

**Author's Note:**

> Original characters belong to [Pumucle on Y!Gallery](http://www.y-gallery.net/user/pumucle/), the Mistress of my Punk!AU soul.


End file.
